


Mianite

by CursedKitty



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Karlanite, M/M, Mianite - Fandom - Freeform, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedKitty/pseuds/CursedKitty
Summary: Alternatively ''Trick or 'Treat' ''Not Safe for Work.In the Realm of Mianite Karl and the Lads go Trick or Treating, but Mianite's misunderstanding of human culture gets Karl the tastiest treat off all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mianite

**Author's Note:**

> My Gift to the lovers of Mianite x Karl fics.

The lads have gathered around, plotting something fierce... “So, do we have a plan? A route?” Jordan, or at the moment ‘Captain’ Jordan Sparklez, asks his two friends as he adjusts his hastily made eyepatch. The trio is standing on Jordan’s docks, dressed up and ready to go trick or treating. Where? Well, at the Gods’ temples of course! 

The Ianitee adjusts his pirate costume as he waits for his mates to answer him. “I’d say we stop by Dec first,” Tom suggested, dressed in some kind of skimpy white outfit, “He’s got to have some full-sized candy bars laying around.” 

Jordan eyes his friend up and down. “What are you supposed to be, some kind of ‘sexy Angel’?” He winks at Tom. “Aww Jordan, I’m ALWAYS a sexy Angel!” Karl snorts at his friend’s comment.

Tom flicks a lock of cheap blonde wig hair out of his face. “Well, I can be your angle and yuo can be my devil,” he jokes. 

“Well lads, enough joking around, we’ve been standing here long enough,” Karl says, eyeing the Mianite temple on the other side of Tom’s island. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m heading off to MY God’s temple first.” Tom and Jordan are still bickering amongst themselves, but Karl doesn’t really care what they’re on about: he knows his God must have a Big Treat in store for him. 

As Tom and Jordan race off towards the Priest’s tower, Karl leisurely makes his way over to the Mianite temple. 

“TRICK OR TREAT’’ Karl yells as he walks into the Mianite temple. Mianite turns to face him with an exasperated look upon his regal bearded face.  _ Gods _ , his God must be the sexiest man he has ever laid his eyes on.

Mianite sighs as he addresses his devotee. “Karl, what is it that brings you to my exalted temple today?”

Karl grins at his God, Mianite always is so silly with his big words and inflated ego. Pretending to be annoyed whenever he sees Karl, but Karl knows his God is just pretending and that he’s always secretly happy to see him.

“Trick or Treating, my Lord, for Halloween.” Karl is wearing some sort of outfit, resembling his brother’s… servants. “See, I dressed up.” The God's countenance remained unchanged; Mianite appeared entirely unimpressed with his follower’s antics.

“Well, once a year we humans like to dress up and go door to door, visiting people to collect treats,” Karl twirls his candy basket, “We say ‘Trick or Treat’ so the person knows we mean business, and if they don’t hurry and give us a treat, we give them a trick.” Mianite raises one of his stern eyebrows. 

Karl attempts to break the awkward silence by cracking a joke. “So uh, is that a Lollipop in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?” Karl wiggles his eyebrows at Mianite. The Grey-haired God of the overworld frowns at him. What is his follower on about? Is he- is this flirting? What has gotten into this kid? Mianite couldn’t complain about the obvious advances of his devotee. 

Maybe this is what Karl meant by ‘Trick or Treat’? The lollipop must be the trick Karl was speaking about, so... that means that the Treat is him? 

Mianite bolstered by his own genius smirks at his loyal worshipper. “So Karlanite, you’ve come all this way for my ‘treat’ hmm?” He strides toward his throne as he lets his robes slip slowly off his shoulders, down his back, and onto the floor. 

He beckons Karl, “You following?”

Mianite is now sitting on his throne with his knees wide open, his Godhood on full display to the world, he could never have imagined in his wildest dreams that Mianite would ask him to suck his dick. 

Enthralled, Karl falls on his knees before Mianite. Ever since he was first graced by the sight of his Lord, Karl’s soul had been thirsting for his God.

Karl trembles with anticipation as Mianite puts his hands on the back of his devotee’s head, knocking off the cheap plastic Devil horns in the process. 

Slowly Karl moves his head, guided forwards by his Lord’s hands. Karl sensually puts his lips around the head of Mianite’s cock and swirls his tongue around the tip of the throbbing member. He fixates his eyes on Mianite’s smoldering ones as he swallows him down in one go, trying to catch a glimpse of a reaction. 

Karl made sure to lavish every inch of his Gods enormous member with attention. Sucking and licking wherever he can reach. His mind is fogged over with lust, his thoughts a singular focus on making Mianite feel good, bobbing his head up and down the length of his Gods penis. 

Karl can feel Mianite take over control. 

The Lord of the Overworld tightens his grasp on Karl’s hair. He pushes and pulls at the man's head, making Karl’s lips slide faster over his dick as he picks up the pace, thrusting into his devotee’s mouth with abandon. 

Mianite groans above him, Karl is way too good at this. He would have seduced his follower sooner had he known the sinful pleasures his mouth could provide. 

He hasn’t felt this good in ages, Mianite often denies himself participation of such… frivolous acts of deprivation. He can feel his body inch closer to the edge of sweet release. Karl doesn’t get but a warning before his God makes a stuttered movement and spills his seed down his throat. 

Nearly choking on Mianite’s dick from the sudden eruption down his throat. Karl tried to make sure that he swallowed everything, to the last drop, desperate not to let anything go to waste. If he could only have his god just this once, he wanted all of it.

Mianite slipped his dick out of Karl’s mouth, his devotee’s lips puffy and red from the brutal pace Mianite had set. Karl’s eyes are full of lust and admiration for his God. 

A sense of emotion overcomes Mianite, maybe Karl wanted more of him than to just share carnal pleasures with him? 


End file.
